Loathing Gryffindors
by listeninggame
Summary: Draco loathed Gryffindors. "If you don't want me to hit your ugly face, you better shut up and listen next time!" "It's not you're fault that you're just a squib." "You'd think with six siblings I wouldn't be lonely." "Is little loser Hermione going to cry? Run away to her only friends, her books?" "But, Mummy, I'm Ron." "Boy, go make breakfast!" Who do they think they are?


Draco loathed Gryffindors. Draco smirked as Ron helped Harry up off the ground. Is there anything mor fun than tripping the Boy-Who-Lived and then watching him search frantically for his glasses? The fun was short lived, however, because, a second later, Hermione had her wand to his throat and a snarl twisting her mouth.

A crowd had gathered for another fight. He recognized familiar, scowling faces in the crowd, most attached to Gryffindors. Nasty, brutish Gryffindors.

Like Lavender Brown. She looked near tears, that one. She was putting on a brave face probably in an attempt to not ruin her make-up. Courageous my arse. Lavender Brown was a shallow slut.

_"M-mummy?"_

_"What do you want, you slut?"_

_"M-mummy, I-I think you've had enough f-for tonight."_

_"I'll tell you when I've had enough, you ungrateful swine!"_

_"Mummy, I don't-"_

_**CRASH**_

_"If you don't want me to hit your ugly face with the bottle, you better shut up and listen next time!"_

And then there's that squib, Neville Longbottom. If there was ever a person whose sole existence was a waste of space entirely, it'd be Neville. How did he even get into Hogwarts?

_"Stop your crying. You're father would be ashamed to see you crying."_

_"I-I'm sorry, Gr-Grandmum. I-I'll try har-harder."_

_"Yes, well, I can't really blame you, can I? It's not you're fault that you're just a squib."_

And, of course, there's Ginny Weasley. Some of her fellow Gryffindorks were struggling to hold her back. Pathetic, really. Clinging to Harry like she does.

_"No, you _DON'T _understand. You're all leaving me behind. Again."_

_"Oh, cheer up, Gin. It's only a year until you leave for Hogwarts, too."_

_"But then what? Are you all going to ignore me again? Pretend I'm not there. Of course, you are. I'm only your dumb little sister."_

_"Ginny, stop being so dramat-"_

_"You know what? You'd think with six older brothers I wouldn't be so lonely all the time."_

And let's not forget Hermione Granger. Buck-toothed, bushy-haired, nerdy mudblood. Really, what could possibly cause a person to be so self-righteous all the time?

_"Look! It's Hermione! Hey, Her-whiney!"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"The monster speaks! Ha ha ha!"_

_"Go away."_

_"Is little, loser Hermione going to cry? Run away to her only friends, her books?"_

Ronald Weasley is also a pitiful being. Always shoved to the side by his "amazing" friends. Ugly and stupid. Can it get any worse?

_"Mummy! Mummy, look! I lost a tooth!"_

_"Oh, that's amazing, Percy dear. Fred! Fred, don't touch that!"_

_"But, Mummy, I'm Ron."_

_"Yes, yes, of course. Charlie! That's for dinner!"_

_"But, Mummy, I-"_

_"Dear, Mummy's busy now. I'll see it later."_

_"It's bleedi-"_

_"_Later_, dear."_

Harry Potter stood up from the ground and faced him. His famed scar poked out from the rat's nest he calls his hair. Everyone may think he's some great hero and such a saint, but all he really is is a spoiled brat with an addiction to the limelight.

_"Boy! Boy, wake up! Go make the breakfast!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Don't sass me, boy!"_

_"That wasn't sass, sir."_

_"If you talk back to me one more time, I will lock under the stairs for two whole days."_

Why did Hogwarts even bother with Gryffindor? Why did they still put up with stuck-up, holier-than-thou Gryffindor? Draco loathed Gryffindors.

* * *

**A lot of people took my other story, Hating Slytherins, as Harry- or Gryffindor-bashing. I honestly don't understand why people think so highly of the Slytherins. Sure, they've been through a lot, but immediately assuming no one els****e has is just as bad as how people stereotype Slytherins. And just because Slytherins have been through a lot does not mean they can push other people down like they do. No one is innocent in the prejudice fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just shedding some light.**

**I reread Hating Slytherins and decided that instead of five stories of physical abuse and one story of emotional abuse, I'd do vice-versa. I think it turned out well. Except for Harry's. I didn't do Harry any justice in this fic. Sorry. Hating Slytherins was much better in general, but I felt like I had to do this.**


End file.
